pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura (Zeon1)
Aura '(Japanese: 'はどう Hadō, lit. "pulse") is an animating force that moves throughout all existence, living beings and inanimate objects alike. Humans, objects, and even Pokémon are connected to it in the form of 'subtle bodies' or 'souls' that reside within them. It has been described, sensation-wise, varyingly as a sound, a form of light, wind, and more; everyone who encounters or connects with it seems to feel it, to some degree, differently. Aura as it is commonly experienced is seen as a derivative (or manifestation) of the primordial aura (Japanese: 根源的はどう Kongenteki Hadō) that underlies, or acts as the foundation of, reality itself. It is held to have been first discovered in a far-off region, specifically the one that Sage hails from, in the form of the aura gurus who first studied and taught it, and their subsequent aura guardian students. Training in aura typically involves recognising various pathways -- known as nadi (Japanese: 極''' kyoku) -- within one's subtle body or soul that connect to physical reality through '''chakras (Japanese: チャクラ chakura), vergences where aura can pool and be released into the physical world through. In the average person, these chakras are clogged and the nadi cluttered, preventing much more than a trickle of aura flow. With the aid of an aura guru, who prescribes various meditations and poses, as well as studying specific symbols and adopting various (if, sometimes, temporary) lifestyles, as well as other physical endeavours, they can be cleared and the aura will flow again. Constant engagement or practice with such things, usually in the form of martial arts, meditation, or some mix of both, will prevent one's chakras from becoming polluted and allow continued connection to the aura. An aura guardian or guru's training and study largely consists of unlocking very specific chakras, as well as performing various practices and studies in order to further attune themselves to the primordial aura; those who have studied it long enough (or have received aid, such as from certain Legendary or Mythical Pokémon), can develop potent supernatural abilities, though a few manifest simply from being in contact with aura (including longevity and physical benefits to the senses and movements). Though prominent throughout the world's history, aura usage, gurus, and guardians have fallen somewhat by the wayside in present times, with most other regions -- visited by travelling Guardians and Gurus in ages long past -- having seen the last of them generations ago, and even in their homeland most are more interested in modern crazes and fads (such as the Pokémon League); it is considered little more than a rich part of their cultural history, fit for old people and history fanatics. This has also, however, created an odd ‘aura’ of mystery and strangeness around the practice, as many gurus refuse to make their higher teachings public and only its aftereffects have been seen; however, a prospective guardian who has made his way to such a level is rarely seen and often becomes a guru himself, resulting in the populace being left in the dark. Commonly, what practice of aura remains in the region (and, perhaps, the world) occurs in secluded monasteries (or communities of them), where initiates of any age, gender, and origin are (usually) accepted. Infinity energy is described as being a derivative of aura, being developed from the bioenergy of Pokémon, a manifestation or result of aura on the purely physical plain. The 'light' sought by Necrozma is closer to aura and might be aura itself. History Users 'Notable Pokémon' 'Notable Humans' *Sage Known types of aura Trivia *This version of aura is based heavily, if not blatantly, on the concepts of brahman, prana, kundalini, and such others as nadi and chakra from dharmic traditions. Category:Zeon1 Category:Pokémon world Category:Generation ζ